1. Field
The following description relates to cooperation of a neighboring terminal and a target terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the increase of portable terminals such as smart phones and notebooks, a local area network has been established in places to provide more communication environments to the terminals. Accordingly, users of the terminals can communicate with each other via a heterogeneous network instead of a cellular network.
However, if a terminal is positioned at the edge of a cell, a signal from a base station in a neighboring cell may interfere with the terminal. Accordingly, the terminal on the edge of the cell may have a poor signal to interference plus noise ratio (SINR) creating lower processing capacity.